Serafina and the ring of fire
by Katia4D
Summary: This fanfiction is the "4th book" of the Serafina series 2 years after the last book 'Serafina and the splintered heart'. Braeden and Serafina finds out that part of the forest near Biltmore Estate is on fire. Will the fire spread and threaten to burn the estate down? Will they stop it? What caused it or WHO caused it? Read to dive into their adventure. (I'm not great at summaries)
1. Chapters

**Chapters**

Friends

Riding

The invitation

A new beginning

The stables

Forest fire


	2. friends

Serafina woke up on the soft white carpet by the hearth of Braeden's bedroom. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. Last night, her and Braeden were on the roof; their meeting place and talked for hours. Braeden was her best friend. Her only friend. He had dirty blonde hair, was tall and very kind and funny.  
It was nice to talk about things that sometimes she wouldn't even tell her Pa or Mama. Serafina told Braeden almost everything. Their friendship was one of the best things that happened to her in her whole life. She could tell him anything. He felt like a brother to her. It made her smile just thinking about talking on the huge roof of Biltmore Estate.

She remembered; _"Serafina,_ _"_ _Braeden looked at her amber eyes. " Yes?" Serafina answered, looking back at him." I don't know how I or Biltmore would ever survive without you," Braeden told her seriously, remembering how she always protected the house. Serafina smiled, "And I don't know if I could survive without you," They both looked at each other for a moment and Braeden said: "You are my best friend." She smiled again and gave Braeden a hug._

Serafina looked at Braeden now as he lay peacefully on his bed with Gideon at his side. She smiled, she was really thankful that she had a friend to fight the battles against the evil that came their way. They couldn't of done it without each other.

Gideon had also helped a lot in fighting. He was a strong Border Collie that fought with tooth and claw just like herself when she was in panther form. Her black shiny fur and yellow amber eyes, shining in the glowing moon. Running with Waysa through the woods was an amazing experience when she was in panther form.  
Serafina visits her mother and the cubs every other night, and sometimes in the day. Now the cubs were older, and she was older too. Serafina was now 14 and Braeden was 15. She got up and looked at Braeden once more. It was still early in the morning to wake him up, so she went downstairs to see if her Pa was awake. He woke up pretty early in the morning to get started on the machines.

She admired the beautiful halls and big staircases. Serafina went down the grand staircase and followed the hall to the familiar cold, concrete steps that led to the basement. Her Pa was bustling around, making breakfast. "Hey, Pa," Serafina smiled. "Oh there you are," her Pa exclaimed, "where were you last evening?" Her pa looked at her. "Sorry, me and Braeden got talking in his room and I kind of fell asleep," she looked away.

"Oh alright," Pa said. " Sorry, I just was so exhausted." That's okay, now let's eat some breakfast," her Pa dished up breakfast for both of them on plates and both of them sat down on the ground. "Mind if I join?" Braeden asked as he came down the stairs. " Oh, sure," Pa answered surprised. He had only eaten with them once for dinner. "Come sit with us," Serafina smiled as Braeden sat next to her.

"Excuse our messy workshop," Pa said trying to clean up as much as he could. "Oh, that's totally fine!" They all sat down and ate porridge and eggs. All of them ate in silence until they were done. "Mm... that was good," Braeden smiled, "thanks for the breakfast." He thanked them. "Your welcome Braeden," Serafina responded. Both Braeden and Serafina said goodbye to her Pa and went upstairs. "You haven't eaten with us in a long time," she told him, "why today?" "Well, I don't know... maybe I just wanted a change, instead of eating in the dining room all the time," Braeden looked at her.

"Oh really," Serafina cleared her throat and put her hands on her hips. "Oh yeah and of course to spend time with my best friend," Braeden smirked. Serafina laughed and hit Braeden hard in the arm, playfully. Braeden smiled and ran after her for payback. Serafina ran around the halls and up the grand staircase and hid in a big closet, so he couldn't tackle her. He was getting strong and tall, so she wouldn't usually win the fight unless she was a panther.

These days she felt something different about Braeden. Maybe it was because he was just happy to spend time with her, or something else. Serafina stayed as quiet as she could in the big dark closet. "Where are you, Serafina," Braeden looked around, knowing she was close. She wanted to jump out and tackle him to the ground. "Ok, where are you?" Braeden gave up. But just as his back turned to her she went out of her hiding spot and jumped on his back.


	3. riding

"Got ya!" Serafina chuckled. "AHH!" Braeden yelled scared. They both fell to the ground laughing. "I got you good there," Serafina giggled. "Yup, you sure did." They were the only ones upstairs. Everyone else was eating breakfast in the dining hall. "So what do you want to do today?" Serafina asked.  
"Well, I have a surprise for you and also something to do after," Braeden smiled at her. "Really? You are full of surprises!" Serafina grinned. "I know right?" he teased. Braeden led Serafina to his bedroom and got out a package. She thought it might be another expensive ball dress. He always gave her some sort of present either on her birthday, Christmas or whenever. "Here open this."

Serafina opened the package and inside was a beautiful blue riding dress with black lace in the front. It wasn't too fancy because it was meant for riding horses but it was so gorgeous. "This is so beautiful, but I don't ride horses," Serafina remarked. "How much did this cost?" "Don't worry about the cost. I'm going to teach you," Braeden insisted. "Oh no," Serafina said a little anxious "I spook horses. I'm a panther!"

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," he comforted. "You'll be as good as me in no time." She nodded nervously and went into the bathroom to change into the riding dress. When she came out Braeden was stunned by what he saw. "Wow, you look...beautiful," Braeden exclaimed. He was astonished. Braeden liked Serafina but she didn't know yet. Serafina blushed and they went out to the stables.

"Ok, you can ride this horse." Braeden gave her one of his black horses. "Really? I can ride your horse?" she exclaimed, surprised. "Of course!" Braeden gave Serafina a leg up and led her out into the field. "Ok, to control the horse you put your hands down the reins and turn it wherever you want to go. So if you want to go right then turn the reins right," Braeden smiled as she was doing what he said.

She went around in a circle. "Ok, how do I stop?" Serafina asked, starting to panic. "You pull back on the reins to stop. But not too hard." Serafina calmed down, stopped and then returned going forwards. "You are doing better than I suspected!" Braeden jokes. Her riding dress flowed down all sides of the horse. She was starting to feel that she was getting the hang of it. Braedan smiled, "now click with your tongue and kick the side of the horse to go faster." Serafina kicked the side of the horse and clicked with her tongue. The horse went into a trot and then a lope. She soared through the air on the horse. She had never felt like that before. Serafina had never been on a horse before either.

It felt like she was flying. "Braeden, that felt amazing!" "Yes that was amazing! You picked that up so fast! I can't believe you did that!" Braeden exclaimed. "Ok, I think I've had enough for today. It was amazing but my butt hurts," Serafina laughed. "Ok," Braeden smiled and lifted her off. They slowly walked from the field and talked. "Normally someone who has never been on a horse would have taken way more time than you had." Serafina and Braeden led the horse back to the stables.


	4. the invitation

After Serafina and Braeden put the horse in the stables, they went back inside. "Oh hello you two!" Ms. Vanderbilt greeted them at the doorway. "Hello," they both said at the same time. "Where were you?" she asked Braeden. "Oh, I ate breakfast with Serafina, and then I taught her how to ride," Braeden responded.

"Oh how lovely," Ms. Vanderbilt smiled. They said goodbye and went upstairs to Braeden's room, and he said, "Hey, Serafina." "Yeah?" "Would you want to come for dinner with me tonight?" Braeden invited her. "I would love to, if it's ok with your uncle," Serafina responded. "Yes, I asked him already," Braeden smiled, "It's a formal ball, so it would be fun if you were there with me, instead of dancing with some random girl." Serafina laughed, "Yes, that makes sense."

"Ok, dinner's at 6:00 so you should go get ready," Braeden said. Serafina smiled at the thought of her and Braeden dancing at the ball. She said goodbye and went downstairs. Her pa made her a closet made of wood for her fancy dresses. Over the years, she got dresses for gifts from Ms. Vanderbilt and Braeden.

"Hey pa, I got invited to dinner and the ball tonight by Braeden," Serafina told her pa as she rushed to get ready. "Oh ok," her pa said. Serafina went to her room which she got a year ago. It was beautiful, but simple. She had a bed with a soft white cover. Ms. Vanderbilt said that she should have her own room now that she was older. It was just a normal sized bedroom in the basement but it was beautiful.

She had a shower and then got dressed in an elegant dark green, strapless dress with black lace on the front. Ms. Vanderbilt had given her that dress on her 14th birthday, and she hadn't worn it yet. She buttoned up the back, dried her hair and put it in long black curls.

Tonight she felt like she needed to tell Braeden her feelings for him. Maybe he would tell her first, if he really liked her because she felt that he did like her. They've been friends since she was 11. Serafina really liked him, maybe a bit more than a friend... "But what if he doesn't like me back?" she thought.

"Pa, dinner starts in a few minutes, so I should go," Serafina smiled, "You should come too." "No, that's okay, I have to work, and I haven't been invited." Serafina nodded in understanding and went upstairs. Braeden was waiting for her at the entrance to the dining room. Braeden grinned, "You're beautiful." Serafina blushed, her heart beating as fast as a horse's strides.

She was extremely nervous to tell him that she liked him. "Hello, you two should sit down, dinner will be served." They all headed toward the grand dining table. It had all sorts of food, such as potatoes, salads, chicken, turkey, vegetables and so on. Her mouth was watering just at the sight of it. The servants got the fancy dishes and passed them around the table.

Once Serafina got her food she started eating the delicious potatoes first. This meal had really beat chicken and grits, that she used to eat, that was for sure. But now her and pa ate better now and lived better too. The basement was all fixed up and pa got a small bedroom, and she got one too. This was like a new life. Once they were finished eating they went to the ballroom to dance. The music was soft and gentle and the dance floor was polished and smooth.

She's been in the ballroom quite a few times, but she always admired it. Both of them went on the dance floor for a slow and sweet dance. She spun around in Braeden's warm strong arms. Her dark green dress flowed across the floor. There were only a few dancers on the floor but the rest were just watching them. Everyone was clapping once the song was done.

There was a small orchestra who played the music for the dance. The next song was quicker than the first. When she was eleven her pa taught her how to dance. She smiled at the thought of her on her pa's feet practicing the dance moves. At the end of the song Braeden bowed, and she lifted up her long dress and also bowed. They went off the dance floor and got some fruit punch.

"Hey do you want to go outside and talk alone?" Serafina recommended. Braeden nodded, and they walked outside into the beautiful moonlit yard and sat on a bench close to the big white water fountain. "That was a nice dance," Braeden smiled. "Yeah it was," Serafina responded, not knowing what else to say. "I like you Braeden," she thought. She didn't know when to say it.

Should she wait and see if Braeden brings it up? No, I'm going to do it now, she built up her confidence and said it. "Hey Braeden, I have to tell you something." "Yeah, what is it?" "Um..," she paused, "I kind of like you more than a friend." She turned away sheepishly. Braeden looked at her. He paused for a moment just staring into her eyes. He touched her cheeks, leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

Serafina was very embarrassed but leaned in for more. She felt his gentle, smooth lips on hers. Once they let go she looked at the ground, embarrassed. She looked in his sparkling brown eyes. "Sorry," Braeden's face went red. "No, that was wonderful," she said. "Truth is I like you too," he grinned slightly.

"Well, I should get going," they said at the same time. They both laughed awkwardly, and he touched her arm and Serafina went downstairs to her room. She smiled at herself. She'd done it. They kissed which meant they both liked each other. Their friendship could go farther. It was almost eleven o'clock by the time she was in bed that night. She dreamt about her and Braeden and the gentle, soft, sweet kiss they shared. Also, she dreamt of their friendship and the battles they've fought together.


	5. a new beginning

The next morning Serafina got out of bed and got dressed. She only slept part of the night and rarely slept the whole night, but she was tired. Usually she walks in her panther form in the halls of Biltmore. Either catching rats or just inspecting the halls for something unusual. When she finished getting dressed in her working dress she went to eat breakfast with her pa. "Hey Sera," pa greeted her. "Hello," she sat down and ate her breakfast.

When she was finished she went upstairs to find Braeden. "Hey Braeden," Serafina said shyly. "Hey," he scratched his neck and looked away. They were both embarrassed from the night before but didn't really know why. Neither of them really knew how to bring up the kiss. "Do you want to go on a walk?" suggested Braeden. He knew that would be the best idea. To talk alone and away from Biltmore.

As they walked onto the narrow road by the forest they talked about life. Until Serafina brought it up. She knew they had to talk about it and get it over with. "Um.. So what do you want to do with us? Serafina questioned. "I don't know what would you want?" "Well, I want what you want," Serafina smiled. Braeden nodded and responded, "Well, I.. well I do like you," Braeden scratched his head.

Braeden wanted her more than anything, and he hoped that she wanted the same thing. But the thing that most worried him was his uncle and her pa. What would they think about their relationship? Would they approve or disapprove? In the middle of his thoughts she spoke, "Yes, I want the same thing," she smiled widely. Serafina leaned in and gave him the sweetest kiss he'd ever imagined.

It lasted for at least 1 minute. Her lips on his were smooth, and they fit perfectly together like a puzzle piece. He leaned in for more and the kiss lasted longer. They held the kiss for a while and then let go. "Thank you Braeden for everything," Serafina told him. "You're welcome," Braeden responded, "How are we going to tell your pa and ma and my uncle and aunt that we're together now?" Braeden asked anxiously. Serafina shrugged. "We'll just tell them when we get to the house." Braeden nodded and they walked back to Biltmore estate.


	6. The stables

Mr. and Mrs. Vanderbilt were very surprised when they heard their news. But Serafina did not know what her pa would be like. When they got downstairs Serafina said, "Hey pa, we have to tell you something." "Yeah?"

"Uh.. Braeden and I are uh…" she paused. "We're together now, if that's okay with you," Braeden finished. "Oh, well I think you guys are old enough to have a relationship but you be careful you two," her pa said, surprised. "Thanks pa," Serafina thanked him. She could see a bit of sadness in his old eyes but happy sadness. His little girl was growing up into a beautiful young lady. She gave him a hug and the two went upstairs.

"Well, that was better than expected!" Braeden kissed her for the first time as a couple. Serafina smiled and kissed him back. "I love us together," Serafina said in between kisses, "I'm glad that we're together now."

Braeden smiled to his beautiful girlfriend and put his arm around her waist, and they walked outside and fed the horses with Gideon following close behind. There were quite a few horses in the stalls.

Braeden's three black stallions and a couple others. "Hey Serafina, you can ride my horses any time you want now because you can ride. "Wow really?!" she exclaimed. She was excited to start riding more often. They stood there for a while until they heard a, **_Bang!_**


	7. Forest fire

They looked in the direction of the sound and looked at each other. They were thinking the same thing. _Oh no._ Serafina turned into a panther and Braeden rode his horse bareback with Gideon running alongside. They ran into the forest as fast as they could. All of a sudden trees started falling and flames were everywhere. All of them kept going to try to find the reason why the forest was on fire.

Serafina grew scared. She felt that something great and powerful was behind all this. They kept on running. The fire was growing all around them. Then they saw him. He looked like a wizard. With a long gray beard and a black robe. His eyes were bright green with evil. He was shooting fire out of his hands, making everything go in flames. Braeden told his horse to go back to the estate, hence he could talk to animals. She changed back into a human, and they hid in the trees that were not yet consumed by flames.

They were quite a ways from him. But now he was looking in their direction. She started to breathe heavily. Braeden grabbed her arm and pushed her down behind a big boulder. The man walked closer to them and closer until he was about 5 feet away from them. Serafina had no idea what she was going to do. They couldn't speak, move or even breathe. She had never felt that scared in a long time.

He could blast them into bits. She squeezed Braeden's hand and looked into his eyes. They developed a plan silently, writing on each other's arm with their finger. It was their way to talk silently to each other. Braeden nodded, understanding what they were going to do next. She counted silently in her head. _1,2,3._ Serafina turned in a panther and Braeden jumped on her back. She sprinted as fast as she could.


End file.
